


Love a little

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Amami is a single Pringle, Angst too forgot to add that, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HELP THE BURN IS TOO SLOW, I can't believe this started out at two am, I don't like Ouma as a character but I empathize with him, I don't think anyone dies I hope not, I just want to be loved, I wish I knew where this was going, KIIBOUMA AAAAAA, Kiibo is a NEET okay bye, M/M, Mmmm yeah it's slow burn, Multi, O cups look she back with the tags, Ouma would like to die now, Slow burn?????, Smh look another fic that is so horribly written, These tags are a reflection of my mind, What is Ouma's side of the story, aaaaa, and a bad attempt at comedy, can I get a fuckin uuuuhhhhh SMUT, gangs and use of the underground trade, guns and VVVVVOILENCE, i like saiibo more but I aim to please, idk I'll decide after the first chapter, if I tag hard enough do you think people will read my story, it's three am help, its one of those fics, just you wait my dudes, like Hamilton or bmc, most of my chapter titles are just lines from musicals, no gremlins were harmed in the making of this story, on with the show, pls my readers give me advice, slight background saimatsu, well actually that angst tag says otherwise, what the plates man, you know the one insomniacs make, ˚✧₊⁎❝᷀ົཽ≀ˍ̮ ❝᷀ົཽ⁎⁺˳✧༚
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: *UPDATED SUMMARY* (uh, for the third time)Wedding bells rang and times were forgotten. Ouma and Iidabashi don't remember anything from that day.They've moved on with their lives.But, fate has a strange way of working.





	1. We'll get married

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, she dropped all those books. What a loser.

~~__~~ ___"Alright, ladies! Get ready, it's time to throw the bouquet!" The bride laughed as a mass of women tumbled to the now cleared dance floor. They chatted excitedly amongst each other and waited for the bride to make a move. The bride made a slight tossing motion. The crowd gasped and tensed. The bride giggled to herself. She turned her back to the crowd and called out. "Here it comes!" The bouquet flew high in the air. The women cheered and reached out, each hoping for a stroke of luck. They heard a plop on the ground a few moments later, and all went silent. They all turned around at the sound. Amongst the women, were two young boys around the age of five. The boy with white hair and fair skin reached down for the bouquet. At that moment, the other boy with dark purple hair decided to reach down for it to. They each clutched one side of the bouquet. The crowd 'Aaawed' at the sight. The white haired boy blushed. "Oh, s-sorry. I didn't know you wanted it." He told the other boy. The purple haired boy just grinned at him. "It's okay! We can share!" The white haired boy smiled brightly. "Okay! My name's Iidabashi Tetsuya! What's yours?" The purple haired boy got down on one knee and held the other boy's hand. "I'm Kokichi Ouma! I'm gonna rule the world one day!" Iidabashi blushed and looked at Ouma in wonder. "Are you really?" Ouma nodded vigorously. "Yeah! And you're gonna be with me when I do!" The momentarily forgotten crowd cooed at the innocent declaration. Iidabashi beamed at his new friend. "I'd love to."_


	2. Freshman year (I didn't have a BOYFRIEND or a clue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most important years my arse. School is shit kid, don't even try."  
> ...  
> "You are a cat why are you telling me this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh hi yeah I'll try to be faithful for once???
> 
> By the way, I used Cenistar's human kiibo design. It's well made! Go check it out, I used tumblr.

Deciding what to wear on your very first day of public school was a very hard decision, Iidabashi decided.

He stared at his open dresser for a solid minute. 'Black. No wait, green. No, black. Wait, green. Buuut, I like black more. Wait, I like green too. Oh dear...' Kiibo continued to stare for another two minutes before a loud sigh interrupted his inner conflict. "Oh my god, kid just pick both if you like 'em so much, jeez..." Tin hopped up from his place on the carpeted ground, to the top of Iidabashi's dresser. Tin was a robot cat that Iidabashi built when he was twelve. The artificial animal was one of Iidabashi's most prized possessions. The boy finally picked up a black t-shirt. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Iidabashi looked at his cat and nodded. "Yes, yes it was." Tin rolled his eyes and laid himself across the drawers. Iidabashi shrugged off his night shirt and began dressing himself. "Why ya going to school now though?" Tin rolled over onto his back. "Ya haven't gone to school ever, why start? I don't get ya kid..." Iidabashi put a delicate hand over Tin's belly and rubbed affectionately. The boy could see why his companion wouldn't get it. It was more of a last second decision, after all. He could recall the conversation he had with his grandfather like it was yesterday.

"Um, professor? Can I go to school this year?" The man looked shocked at his grandson's question. He adjusted his glasses and set his fork down on the table. "You want to go? Why now?" Iidabashi felt heat rise to his cheeks. "W-well, I've heard people say that your high school years are the most important, and I-I would really like to experience it!" He said a bit timidly as he picked around his food. Iidabashi's grandpa went silent. The younger of the two awkwardly waited for something to happen. His grandfather continued to stare at his food, deep in thought. After a couple more seconds of unbearable silence, Iidabashi finally spoke up. "I-It's okay if I can't, it's almost school time anywa-" The professor put a fond hand on his grandson's head. "No, it's okay. I was just thinking. Of course you can start public school! When do you want to enroll?" Iidabashi beamed at his grandfather before opening his mouth "Well,"

Back in the present, Iidabashi repeated what he said back then. "I want to experience the most important years of my life." Tin made a sound akin to a snort before purring at the feeling of his creator's hand. "Most important years my arse. School is a waste of time, don't even try, kid." Iidabashi rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of gray leggings and black shorts from his drawer. Tin's nose scrunched up when he saw them. "Really? Those again? Have some variety, ya hermit." Iidabashi put a finger to his cat's nose and smiled. "Oh, hush you. You're just like this because you'll miss me when I'm gone." Tin jerked out of Iidabashi's touch and glared at the boy. "You're getting mischievous again. God I hate it when you're like this." Iidabashi just smiled again and began preparing his supplies. He grabbed his book bag from under his bed and shoved a couple of journals inside it. Ignoring Tin's "Wow I love your packing skills next time we go on vacation help me out.", Iidabashi picked up a pencil and sharpener and tucked them safely away in the bag's front pocket. "Alright journals, check. Pencils, check. Eraser, check. Headphones?" Iidabashi scanned his room and spotted his glowing headphones in the middle of his bed. "Yeah, you're welcome." Tin said from the top of the dresser. Iidabashi grabbed the headphones and tucked them around his neck. "Check." He turned to Tin and smiled anxiously. "Well, time to go." He gently picked his companion up and placed him on the ground, despite the protests. Iidabashi twisted his door knob open and began his descent down the stairs. His grandfather was already waiting downstairs by the time he was ready. "Ready to go?" Iidabashi nodded and practically ran outside.

"-And remember, don't let your classmates order you around, and no dating girls, or boys, until junior year, and-" Iidabashi's grandfather was shushed by the younger's finger. "I-I know! We had this talk seven times yesterday!" The professor just chuckled and lowered the hand that was on his face. "I know, I know. I...I just want you to be safe." Iidabashi looked up at his relative when he said that. The bags under the professor's eyes were suddenly more obvious than usual. Iidabashi's gaze softened when he saw the anxiety in his grandfather's face. "I'll be careful." He said in a soft tone. The professor smiled at him. "Thank you. Have a great day!" He called as Iidabashi climbed out of the car. 

Iidabashi walked nervously on the pavement as he looked around. There were kids chattering everywhere he turned. "S-So many people..." He whispered under his breath. It was a drastic change from his dark, empty bedroom. Iidabashi unconsciously hunched over a bit more when he made the connection. He stared down at his feet and sighed. 'First day of school, first day of suffering.' Iidabashi thought. Maybe enrolling a week into school wasn't such a good idea. Everyone had already made their small groups of friends and were acquainted with their classmates. 'Introducing yourself to a large group of people' was high up on Iidabashi's list of anxieties. "Then again, I've never really introduced myself to anyone before..." He giggled nervously when he said that. Some people looked at Iidabashi curiously. 'Oh my god I said that out loud...' He thought as he felt his cheeks warm up. Iidabashi opened his mouth a few times before ultimately scurrying away. 'That was a great first impression.' He thought shortly as he yanked the entrance door open harshly. "Alright," Iidabashi said as he felt chill air hit his face. "Where is that faculty office?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word count is so disappointing in comparison to all these other amazing writers on this site.
> 
> This was supposed to be up yesterday sorry people.
> 
> Oh I didn't even check the word count I just assumed it was short. Daaaamn I'm starting to get better.


	3. THIS MASS MUTINY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't fair sometimes. (Or all the time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing during school time is risky because people looking over your shoulder.
> 
> This is random but I don't listen to new music,(only musicals bc I'm a dweeb) and that new Taylor swift song is stuck in my head.

It was a good day for a fight. The sun had just began to set, and small stars twinkled in the violet sky. Local shopkeepers started closing up, while patrolling officers kicked rowdy teens off some property. Adults began to make their way home from work. Soon enough, there was no one around, and darkness had enveloped the streets. As one lone man rushed across an empty sidewalk, he failed to notice a group of oddly dressed characters.

"Are you sure about this, boss? Meeting up with him could mean serious trouble." One of them said. They seemed to have a fairly small stature, their voice high in pitch. Who she was talking to, one could only guess. Another burly looking teen stepped up and pumped his fist. "Don't listen to her boss! This'll go great, we'll kick their asses!" The girl frowned behind her clown mask and slapped the boy fiercely. "We can't just go in all willy nilly! What are you, insane?" The large teen was about to retaliate but their "Boss" raised his hand, making the two shut up instantly. Another teen made a low 'Oooh...' sound and snickered. Their boss gave him a look and the teen clamped shut as well. "As I was about to say," Their leader began,"While the fact that that guy wants to meet up with us is suspicious, it's a good opportunity to finally settle this stupid score." The burly teen whooped while the small one frowned harder. "Boss, what if something happens to you? We're not a gang without a leader!" She exclaimed. The teen in question just stared at her. 'Nothing will happen, I'll be okay.' The voice in the back of his mind declared. Their leader sighed loudly and filtered his words. "Don't worry about it! And if I 'disappear forever', I'll just let Muscles over here take over!" He said with a grin. His minion still didn't seem convinced as she gripped her boss's shoulder. She looked him in the eye through her clown mask. "Be careful." Those two words were all she said before leaning casually against the alley wall. The big teen snorted and clapped his boss's back, an almost comedic thing to do considering the body difference. "Boss, she's just being over dramatic! We'll go in there, be all cool n' shit, and come out on top!" His minion cheered. Another lanky teen clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh, you idiot." The teen chortled. "You do realize we need an actual strategy, right? At the rate your going, we really will be dead in no time." He adjusted his mask and turned to their boss. "So? How're we going to do this? Your call, leader." The group of teens all turned to their ringleader. Their boss gripped his mask tightly in his hand, yet no one noticed. He slowly brought it up to his face and latched it around his head. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do."

The next few hours seemed to fly by as the strange group spoke of strategy. "- and that's that." Their boss declared with finality. His minions exchanged an uncertain look. The small one raised a hand. "U-Um, are you sure about this boss? This seems..." She hesitated when she made eye contact with her leader. "...Reckless." The lanky one stepped up. "Uh, reckless? It's outright insane!" Their leader simply smirked. He turned his gaze to the nearby warehouse. "Oh, trust me, it'll go perfectly."

The empty warehouse a couple of blocks away was dirty. Small particles of dust seemed to fly about everywhere you turned. Boxes filled with who knows what laid about the large room. The rustic walls and pungent smell only added to the dark aura it gave off. The deep crevices in the concrete had anyone who walked inside take caution. The people who were within the warehouse this evening clearly didn't bother with caution. It was almost like looking at a pack of wolves, wild and barbaric. They screamed over each other in an attempt at speaking. Some chugged beer bottles and once they were drained, they cracked them on the ground and swung them at each other. Loud music blared out of a large speaker in the corner of the warehouse. Among all the chaos, was a person who held an air of dominance. He sat upon a makeshift throne made of old boxes. Unlike every other person in the room, he calmly sipped from a can of beer as he looked upon the crowd's antics with a small smirk. A mousy looking boy walked up to him and cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, chief? S-someone wants to see you." The person's smug expression almost instantly turned sour. "The hell? Is it the cops?" The meek boy turned his head to the warehouse entrance. "U-Uh, no. It's...them." The bitter teen sat upright. "Oh? You mean those ants that won't die? Those people?" The nervous boy gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. They said they wanna see you." The teen gave a wolf like grin and elbowed the boy, making him wince. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send 'em in!" The boy nodded anxiously and ran off. Minutes later, he came back with a small crowd of clown-masked teens.

The barbaric crowd slowly grew silent as more started to notice the tense atmosphere that had somehow developed in a matter of seconds. The teen on the throne stood up and threw up his arms. "D.I.C.E! Nice to finally see you again!" He looked at the small group and laughed loudly. "It never ceases to amaze me how small your 'gang' is! Or should I say, daycare group?" Laughter resounded throughout the warehouse as the opposing group stood calmly. The DICE leader cleared his throat mockingly and sauntered up to the gangster. "Well, you know what they say, youth does have it's perks." He retorted. The older teen furrowed his brow. "Huh? That doesn't even make se-argh!" He doubled over as the young leader's fist met his stomach. The surrounding crowd tensed. The DICE leader smiled and pretended to dust off his hands. "Welp," He turned to his gang. "Let's go home guys!" He slowly took one step and turned around to look at the opposing leader. "Y-you little shit!" The gangster choked out and staggered to his feet. He wiped off a dribble of blood from his mouth with his backhand. The younger of the two tilted his head in false innocence. "I'm sorry? You wanted something?" Still glaring at the boy, the gangster pointed to the meek teenager from earlier. "You. Bottle. Now." Needing no further urging, the boy fumbled with the bottle he was currently holding and tossed it to his chief, who catched it with ease. He bashed the bottle against the ground and held it up to the mischievous looking leader. "Your going to die right here, right now." Yet, despite the death threat, the boy just grinned. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do! Too bad I don't have my team of clowns with me!" He turned around once more and saw his gang slowly inching their way towards him. "Oh wait, I do!"

And that's when the real chaos broke out.

A crashing sound reverberated across the warehouse, and they all turned to see one of the clown-faced teen slamming his body into two people. "IT'S ON!" He screamed as they fell into a pile of limbs. Others took that as a signal to start fighting. People took their broken bottles and slashed at each other, some of them falling victim to the same team. The small girl from before had somehow pinned a man twice her size to the ground, and started swinging viscously at his face. Others used more underhanded tactics and teamed up to trip their opponents or even tie their shoelaces together. While all that was going on, the two leaders stood tensely in front of each other, ten feet apart. "You're going to die kid." The gangster told the DICE leader. And yet again, the boy showed no sign of fear. "Um, you already said that, try to be more creative with your death threats!" He said and took a step forward. "It's about time we settled this, don't you think?" He asked in a less hyperactive tone. The gangster sneered and reached into his jacket. "I couldn't agree more." He pulled out a pistol and aimed to the DICE leader's chest. The younger felt a feeling of dread start to pit in his stomach, but he couldn't show it. Not now, not after they were so far into the plan. "Wow, a pistol, really? That's not faaiiiir, all I have is this pocket knife!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sharp object. The gangster barked out a laugh and took one step closer. "Got nowhere to go, huh? Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery!" He pulled the trigger, and at that moment, it all felt like it was slow motion. The DICE leader looked to his right and saw the small girl watching him in terror, her mask now long gone. 'Ah,' He thought. 'I guess she was right, it really did go wrong.' To his left, his most dedicated minion, reaching out for him, as if meaning to save him. 'Loyal to the very end, I see.' He felt his body go cold when the bullet met it's target. 'I guess this is the end, heh, not how I imagined it playing out.' The floor came up to greet his body, and the last thing he remembered was a loud scream filling the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have the next chapter done in a couple of days idk man I'll think of a schedule.


	4. High school is shit, just like the cat said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that day could have gone waaaaay worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I feel like I'm writing two whole different stories. Well, that only helps the summary.

"...And your class is in room A-1, got that?" The bored looking teacher twisted in her seat as she looked up at the newest transfer student.  _This kid is in for a doozy, that class is fucking insane._

She bit her lip to keep any of her comments from slipping out. Reaching under her desk, she pulled out a yellow file and handed it to the freshman. "Here. If you get lost or something, a map's in there.Your schedule's in there too, so don't lose it." The nervous looking student nodded and clutched the file tightly. "Th-thank you." He stuttered softly. The boy turned on his heel and stiffly walked out of the faculty office. The teacher laid her chin on her palm and sighed.  _Poor posture, shaky voice, and all around shy aura,_ She thought as she tapped her pen lightly against her desk.  _Yup, that kid is gonna get fucking vored._

As Iidabashi walked briskly across the empty halls, he felt his anxiety get worse and worse with each step.  _Oh god, what if they hate me? Am I gonna trip in front of the whole class and be forever know as Clumsybashi? That's not even that cle-_

His distressed internal monologue was interrupted by a loud ringing. Iidabashi stood still for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Oh," He breathed out softly. "That was the bell." The shy boy stayed in place for a couple more seconds.  _THAT WAS THE BELL GET THOSE LEGS MOVING._ His mind screamed at him. His body cooperated and Iidabashi jumped into action.As his feet noisily stomped from corner to corner, he pulled out his map. Class A-1 was seven classrooms away! His shoes squeaked against the ground as he nearly sprinted to the start of his new school life. The soon to be official student checked the clock on his phone and almost immediately regretted it. 8:16, class was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago! He saw classroom A-1 in the corner of his eye. Iidabashi skidded to a hard stop and panted. He looked up and saw the sign hung up on the door sill. "Class A-1" It said. He reached for the door in a hurried manner. Yet, despite the effort he made just to get to this classroom, Iidabashi stopped for a moment when his hand made contact with the room's door knob.  _W-well, this is it._ He thought.  _My first day of school...oh boy._ He took a deep breath and dusted himself off.   _First impressions are important after all._ Iidabashi gently twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

He heard the loud class suddenly go quiet as they turned to the door. Some students rose from their seats to get a better look at the interruption, while others watched on indifferently. A bubbly looking woman standing at the podium at the front of the class beamed at Iidabashi. "Oh! They told me I was getting a new student today!" She turned to her class and smiled sheepishly. "Guess I forgot to tell you all, sorry."  Iidabashi shuffled nervously from foot to foot as he saw the class still staring at him in wonder. The teacher beckoned him over with a sugary smile. "Come on, introduce yourself! There's no need to be shy." Iidabashi hesitantly took an awkward step into the classroom, and felt blood rush to his cheeks when his new teacher giggled. "It's okay," She said as if she were talking to a frightened animal. "We don't bite." She said playfully. Though, for some reason, that only made Iidabashi's anxiety worse. "I mean, not unless you want us to, cause I'm down! You're cute!" An obnoxious sounding voice filled the room and a girl with strawberry blonde hair made a finger-gunning motion in Iidabashi's direction.

His pink face quickly turned to a dark scarlet as he did his best to ignore the odd comment. He heard the girl whimper and saw that another blonde girl with music note hair pins had elbowed her. His new teacher gave a disappointed glare in their direction and sighed. She looked at Iidabashi, who was now at the front of the class, and smiled softly. "Let's try for that intro again." The new student nodded, face still very hot, and opened his mouth. "M-my name is I-Iidabashi Tetsuya, but you can j-just call me Kiibo. I-It's nice to meet you all..." He ended it with a small whisper and looked up at his classmates, waiting for a response. They continued to look back at him with an array of expressions. Iidabashi's new teacher put a firm yet friendly hand on his shoulder and smiled at her class. "I'm Ms. Yukizome, and these are your new classmates. Let's all have a great year, together!" She said. The class began to clap politely, some with a bit more passion than others, and Ms. Yukizome pointed to an empty seat in the corner of the room, right next to a boy with black hair and amber onyx eyes. "You can sit next to Shuichi. He's a nice guy." Iidabashi saw the boy blush lightly at the side comment. The ex-NEET made his way over to his seat as he felt the eyes of everyone else still glued to his back. Ms. Yukizome cleared her throat loudly, catching the attention of her class. "Well, let's begin roll call." She pulled out a white binder and began calling out names. The tense atmosphere that was in the room moments ago quickly dissipated as students began to focus more on their teacher than on their new classmate.

"...Ouma?" Ms. Yukizome called out a few minutes into calling roll.  She was greeted with silence and sighed. "Absent again, huh?" She shook her head as she marked his name off the list. "I swear I'm gonna drag that boy to class one day." One student at the front row of the class with violet hair and a long coat crossed his arms. "Why bother? He's a little shit anyways." Ms. Yukizome disapprovingly glared at the student. "Language, Kaito. And even if he is to you, Ouma needs to come into class every single day! Missing school this much isn't normal." The boy, Kaito, lowered his head. "I get it, sheesh..." Iidabashi tilted his head slightly.  _"This much?" He must skip out a lot..._ He took this time to study his new classmates. They were...unique, to say the least. They all had a different sense of style, and their personalities were all as eccentric as they looked. The yelling girl from before, Iruma Miu, seemed to have a very submissive side to her, under all the boasting and insults. Saihara Shuichi, the boy who sits next to him, seemed to be one of the more normal ones. He was polite and kept mostly to himself, with the occasional conversation with the blonde girl, Kaede Akamatsu. She seemed to be one of the normal ones as well, if not a bit passionate. Iidabashi continued to make these small observations for the rest of his class time.

Iidabashi was packing up his things when people started to walk up to his desk. "Hey! Do I know you from somewhere? Ya look familiar." Iruma stated as she  leaned forward on his desk to get a closer look at Iidabashi's face. Kaede put a hand to her chest and looked a bit relieved. "You too? God, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before." Saihara cleared his throat and looked at Iidabashi. "Actually, are you maybe related to  _the_ 'Professor Iidabashi'?"

The ex-NEET perked up at hearing his grandfather's name. "How did you know? Have you heard of him before?" Iruma placed her chin in her palm and looked at her new classmate. "Keh, so he speaks." She said in a slightly patronizing tone. Saihara ignored her comment and smiled at Iidabashi. "Well, I've seen him in papers before, and I've heard he's amazing with his work. You both have the same features so it was only natural for me to assume." Kaede beamed at Saihara and clapped her hands. "Your detective skills are amazing Saihara!" The boy blushed lightly and looked off to the side. "N-Not really." Iidabashi tilted his head. "Detective?" He questioned aloud. Saihara looked at him. "My uncle runs a detective agency, and I sometimes help him solve small cases. Just finding missing pets or things like that, nothing special." Kaede clicked her tongue. "I think your skills are amazing though! You deserve bigger cases." Saihara smiled at her. "I'm fine where I am now." Iidabashi looked at the conversation in awe. _This is like in one of my manga! Who would have thought..._ Iruma snapped her fingers in front of Iidabashi's face, startling the poor boy. "So, what you're actually related to that big shot? The guy with the money?" She asked in an excited tone. Iidabashi nodded hesitantly, not knowing where the conversation was going. Iruma gripped his hands in hers, and she grinned at him. "Can I borrow like, a couple thousand dollars, please? I can't pay you back with money but I can find...other ways." Iidabashi yanked his hands back in a panic. "O-Of course not! Why would you want to have that money in the first place?!" Iruma squeaked at his outburst. "I j-just wanted the money to buy more expensive tools!" Iidabashi quickly calmed down and looked at her questioningly. "Tools?" He echoed. "For what?" Iruma shakily smirked at him. "I invent things! I'm basically the best fucking inventor you will ever meet, so you should call me the ultimate inventor." Iidabashi ignored her last sentence and put a hand to his chin. "Is that like how I build robots?" Iruma ogled at him. "You build robots? Well damn, why didn't ya tell me before?! That's sick!" Iidabashi furrowed his brow. "No, I'm pretty sure it's safe." Iruma sputtered before groaning into her hand. "I can't tell if you're joking or if you're just that damn stupid." She got up from her seat and picked up a pen from her bag. She scribbled something quickly on a sheet of paper before handing it to Iidabashi. "My number." She explained briefly. Iruma picked up her bag from her desk and walked out of the now empty classroom. Iidabashi sat there in silence for a moment. He looked at the sheet of paper Iruma had given him and punched the number into his phone. Almost immediately after, his phone started ringing. "Oh, hi professor...Yes I remembered...Okay, bye!" Iidabashi hung up and plucked his bag up from the ground. "All in all," He told himself as he walked out of the classroom."A not so bad day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading this book called The monstrumologist, and it's really interesting. Very gory, mind you, but I like detailed gore so it's cool.


	5. The morning after (and not in the sexy way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So they're all gone?" 
> 
> The silence was the only response he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me planning this story out: Aight, I'm gonna need some food, plot points, tears, sweat, and uuuuuhhhh a will to live

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. All that could be heard was a low hum coming from who knows what. The world was pitch black. Nothing mattered.There was no need to feel anything. It was all enveloped in darkness. A cold air could be felt dancing across the emptiness. Small repetitive beeps sounded every few moments.

A slit of light filled Ouma's vision as his eyes cracked open slightly.  "Oh, are you awake?" A soft female voice asked. Ouma looked off to his side and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She strolled into the white room and grabbed a checklist from the small desk placed near his bed. "How are you feeling? Drowsy? Nauseous?" She asked in that same delicate tone.  _Like shit._ He thought groggily to himself. He stayed silent for a second before shifting a bit under his covers. "Fine." Ouma answered shortly. The woman sat herself next to his bed and smiled. "Well, that's great," She paused and seemed to collect her thoughts. "You're awfully lucky, you know." That caught the boy's attention. He turned his head in her direction and rose an eyebrow, urging her to elaborate. The woman sighed and placed the clipboard onto her lap. "We found you bleeding out right in front of the hospital. We don't know who brought you here, but you were fortunate enough to have been found by one of the nurses getting ready to take off." She picked up what seemed to be an x-ray and held it up for Ouma to see. "Gunshot wound," She began. "Right above your ribs, even closer to your heart. You're lucky you're even alive right now." Ouma's eyes widened as she told him this. _Gunshots? How..._  He shut his eyes tightly, urging himself to remember.

_That night...warehouse...leader..._

_...Knife...bottle...g...gun...shot-_ "Ngh!" Ouma felt a sharp pain in his chest as he thought back to the events from yesterday. The nurse carefully watching him rose from her seat in alarm. "Are you okay?" The boy in question just raised a hand and slowly adjusted himself under his sheets. "I'm...fine." Ouma answered, slightly out of breath. He pinched his eyes shut once more and breathed in slowly, before puffing out air through his nose. The nurse watched him do this for a minute before speaking up. "You look like you've had to do that a lot. Stress?" Ouma chuckled bitterly and looked out the room's window. "Like you wouldn't believe." The sun shone through the window. It was like something out of a book. Birds could be heard chirping outside, the clouds were parted blue skies could be seen for miles. A perfect day. A perfect day to land into a hospital room. "Hey..." Ouma started, his eyes still glued to the outside. "What time is it?" The nurse fumbled with the watch she owned. "It's 8:27, in the morning. Tuesday." Ouma stayed silent for a moment before sighing. "Guess I missed school, again." He said in a slightly playful tone. The nurse laughed and crossed her right leg over her left. "And you'll have to keep missing it too. You still have a few more days before we can let you go. Oh, and I forgot to tell you..." She got up from her seat and pulled a wad of bills from a small bag next to Ouma's bed. "Your expenses have already been paid for as well. We found this plastic bag a few feet away from your body." She smiled at Ouma, who was now looking back at her with a blank face. "You must have the devil's own luck." She told him. Ouma cracked a small smile. He looked around the white room for a moment before focusing on the television remote on a nearby table. The nurse followed his stare grabbed the remote a second later. "Feel free to watch anything you'd like." She said as she handed him the controller. "I'll be leaving now. Push the button next to your bed if you need something." And with that, she strolled out of the room.

Ouma quickly turned on the television in the middle of the room. He surfed through the channels in a rush before landing on the local news. "-It was a massacre, over forty high school students have either been killed or injured and the ones that were caught have now been taken into custody by the police-" The news anchor looked pale as she said that, visibly trembling. "What a pussy..." Ouma mumbled to himself as he listened to her talk. He chuckled airily, ignoring the anxiety pitting in his stomach. "She's probably a newbie." "-that it was a supposed 'turf war' and that those teens were part of their own gangs. A small portion of the teens that wore strange masks are now being interrogated by the police. We have very little information on this as of now, it we'll get back to this as soon as we ca-" The screen turned black. Ouma hurled the remote across the room and buried his face in his hands. "Those...idiots..." He heaved as he felt a lump in his throat form. It all suddenly made sense. Him conveniently being left in front of a hospital...the money being left with him... how did he not connect the dots sooner?Ouma ripped off his covers and went to get off the bed, only to be interrupted by a gasp of surprise.

"What are you doing?! You're not supposed to move around yet!" Ouma cursed under his breath as he turned and saw the nurse from earlier rushing back into the room. She gripped him by his shoulders and forced him to lay back down. Ouma didn't resist though, he knew something would have stopped him. "Why were you trying to leave? Do you have something important you need to get to? You should've just told me." The nurse told him in a tone that made him feel slightly guilty. Ouma sat back up, carefully minding his wound this time, and looked the woman in the eye. "I have to get out of here." He stated in a tone that seemed to have no room for arguement. The nurse's hard gaze soon turned a bit nervous as she shifted from foot to foot. "But you can't, you're wound hasn't healed yet so..." Ouma gripped his sheets tightly. He wasn't weak. He knew his limits, and this wasn't a part of them. This was nothing. "I can recover on my own." He said aloud. "I don't need to stay in some hospital bed when I can just stay in my own." The nurse gave an oddly empathetic nod when he finished. She sat down on the stool next to his bed and placed a comforting hand on his pale arm. "I...get it. It feels bad just being stuck in a room for so long, I was like that too, when I was little." Ouma stared at the hand on his arm. Taking the silence as an invitation, the woman continued. "The way people treat you, like you can't do anything, like you're just an infant, that's how they look at you when you're injured or ill." Ouma looked up at the nurse with hidden shock and she smiled weakly. "I got it, right? Is that how you feel right now?" He nodded slowly. The nurse removed her hand from his arm and stood up. As she made her way to the door, she spoke quietly. "I'll let you leave at midnight, don't get caught." When she reached the door she flashed him a kind smile. "Good luck."

More than a bit stunned by the turn of events, Ouma sat there in silence. He felt a smile slowly grow on his face. "Thanks." He said to the empty room. Ouma scanned the room once more and saw his phone placed on the desk near him. He looked down at his hospital gown and sighed. "Welp," Ouma started as he removed his covers with less urgency this time. "Let's get preparing." He swung his legs off the bed and noticed multiple scratches on his calves. "Stupid bottles..." Ouma said as he stood up slowly, wincing as he felt that searing pain in his chest once more. He paced around the room, testing his wounds. "Hm, not bad." He murmured. He made his way to the small desk and picked up his phone. It turned on a moment later with the click of a button. "Fifty four percent. Yeah, that's fine." His clothes laid atop a comfortable looking chair in a small pile. Ouma picked them up and walked into the small restroom near the table. He came out minutes later in his signature white outfit. He put his phone in his back pocket and looked at the clock on the wall. 10:32. The boy groaned loudly and plopped down harshly on the comfortable chair. "And now I wait."

 

The time passed by in a flash, much to Ouma's pleasure. He saw the clock's hour hand hit twelve and jumped up from his chair, hissing in pain the second he did. "Let's do this." Ouma said. He peeked outside of his room and saw that the hallway was dark, and more importantly, empty. "Ooh, how spooky..." He whispered as he cautiously stepped out of the room. The cameras normally would have been a deterrence in Ouma's plan, but he didn't have to worry about them tonight. _Don't worry, I'll distract the night watchers. Just go._ The nurse had told him. "I'll have to pay her back later." Ouma decided as he made his way down the hall.

The soft ding of an elevator resounded throughout the main entrance as Ouma skipped out of it. He looked around and saw a sleeping security guard behind the counter in the middle of the room. Ouma pulled out his phone and carefully made his way over to the sleeping figure. "Ain't no time like a selfie time." He said as he angled the phone in front of both of their faces. Ouma held up a peace sign and grinned cheekily at the camera. He pulled his phone back after a second and snickered. "Oh yeah, that's a keeper." He made his way to the waiting room and saw a couple of sleeping figures. Ouma comically tiptoed past them and dashed to the entrance doors. 

The pale boy sighed loudly in delight as he felt the crisp night air hit his face. "Freedom at last!" Ouma exclaimed. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked the time. "One thirty three, huh? Nice." He looked around and saw nothing but empty sidewalks and a couple of stray dogs barking at each other. Ouma's mood suddenly shattered as he saw the a police station not too far away from the hospital. He clutched his phone tightly in his hand. "I..." The boy began. "I'll save you guys. That's a promise." And with that, he made his way to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I don't know when lover boy over here meets his future hubby so yeah this is going great.


	6. Things may not be so ba- WHAT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iidabashi is really questioning his classmates, not that he's any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this may be shorter than the rest. Think of this as a small intermission.

Iidabashi shut the front door carefully as he stepped into his living room. He tugged off his book bag and placed it atop the couch. "I'm home!" The boy called out. Seconds later, lightning fast footsteps could be heard ascending from the basement. Iidabashi's grandfather burst into the room, slightly out of breath. "How was school?" He asked. The younger of the two smiled happily. "It was great!" His caretaker put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair lovingly. "Well, that's good. Meet anyone new?" Iidabashi nodded and recalled his moments of joy with his new classmates. Iruma, the girl with a vulgar mouth and beautiful looks, Saihara, the nice one who keeps to himself, and Kaede, the passionate girl who seems to make friends on the daily. They seemed to have liked Iidabashi as well. "Yeah, they're nice." He said simply. His grandfather beamed at him and before enveloping him in a bear hug."I'm so happy for you!" Iidabashi choked at his cut of air loss. For an old man, Dr. Iidabashi had a large amount of strength. Probably from lifting all his robotics equipment. "C-Can't! Breathe!" Iidabashi wheezed as he desperately tried to pull away from the warm, deathly embrace. "Huh? Oh, sorry." Iidabashi's caretaker released him and air quickly rushed back into his lungs. His grandfather settled to putting his hands on Iidabashi's shoulders. "I'm just, so proud of you Kiibo." Iidabashi smiled at the use of his nickname. "Thank you." 

 

Iidabashi was never one for judging, but this was an exception. He watched in his seat as Kaito flew across the room, screaming bloody murder. "You degenerate male! Never grab Himiko ever again!" Tenko shouted and held the small, indifferent girl to her chest. Contrary to Tenko, the redhead simply sighed. "Nyeh...this is a pain." She muttered to herself. Kaito groaned from his place on the ground. "I... didn't even touch her!" Tenko gripped her friend's body tighter and growled at Kaito. "Yes you did! You grazed her while you were walking to your seat!" The purple haired teen sprung up from the ground, suddenly fueled by anger. "Are you kidding me!?" He shouted as he stormed up to Tenko, who puffed out her chest, shielding Himiko behind her. "Grazed! I fucking _grazed_ her! God, what is wrong with you!?"Tenko stepped back in shock but recovered seconds later. "M-me?! What's wrong with you?!" She jerked a finger in Kaito's direction and he clicked his tongue. "You're lucky I don't hit girls, or you'd have a black eye right now!" He crossed his arms and growled back at Tenko. She pointed accusingly at Kaito and gasped. "See? Only a monstrous degenerate would threaten someone like that! I'm gonna throw you again if you don't back up!" She threatened hypocritically right after her first statement. Kaito raised his arms in frustration and groaned loudly. "You know what, I don't even care that you're a girl anymore!" He raised his fist to strike, but was stopped by a large hand catching his wrist. "Kaito, you can't hit a woman! A gentleman would never do that!" Gonta exclaimed and lowered Kaito's fist. Kaito growled and tried retracting his fist, failing miserably. "Let go of me! She deserves it!" Gonta held his ground and looked sternly at the teen. "No she does not!"

Iidabashi did his best to tune them out, but it ultimately seemed impossible to do. He looked at his newly acquired green haired friend, Rantarou Amami. "A-Are they always like this?" He asked. The taller of the two chuckled, looking at the chaotic scene splayed out before them. "Yeah, all the time." He looked at Iidabashi with his mellow eyes and smiled. "But that's what makes this class so fun." Iidabashi hummed at his response. Fun, huh? That was one way to describe it. 

The sound of a door opening quickly shushed the commotion within the classroom. Ms. Yukizome walked inside, looking as cheerful as ever. "Good morning class!" She greeted them as she made her way up to her podium. The class echoed the greeting, their loud tones replaced with a quiet murmurs. Ms. Yukizome frowned at them. She cleared her throat and repeated herself, louder than last time. "Good morning, class!" The students caught her drift and replied louder this time. Their teacher smiled to herself and opened up her binder. "Alright, Kaede?" The blonde girl gave a polite 'Here!' and Ms. Yukizome continued with her roll call.

 

"So, Kiibo, how's school treatin ya?" Iruma asked him as the two basked under the sun light on the roof. She had invited Iidabashi to relax for a while during lunch break. They both now laid there on the ground, ignoring the benches not too far off from there position. "It's been...strange. But not bad." He answered. Iruma rose an eyebrow and nudged Iidabashi with her foot. "What's that supposed to mean? Strange?" Iidabashi nodded, he looked up at the blue sky. He'd never seen much of it before, Iidabashi realized. Baby blue skies and cotton candy clouds sounded like the stuff of fairytales when he was younger. The closest he'd ever gotten to seeing it was when Professor Iidabashi had told him stories of traveling to different islands, in search of inspiration for his next invention. The stories kept the young boy dreaming, hoping for courage to turn over a new leaf and not spend the rest of his life holed up in a room. There was so much more to life than that. Iidabashi felt himself swell with pride as he watched the fluffy clouds slowly pass by the bright blue sky. "I'm finally out." He said out loud. Iruma gave him a wierd look. "Uh, out? You okay?" Oh, right, there was still someone else here. Iidabashi's cheeks flushed a light pink as he turned away from Iruma. "O-Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Iruma huffed and sat up, Iidabashi following suit. "So, you still haven't answered my damn question. What'd ya mean by strange?"  Iidabashi thought about her question for a moment. He tangled his fingers together and hummed. "I guess I mean... it's all new to me. I've never been to a public school, I was taught at home by my professor." Iruma nodded, slowly understanding him more. "Hm. Yeah, I kinda get it now. Must be pretty fucking wierd, starting off high school like it's the first day of preschool." Iidabashi nodded curtly, still focused on the sky. They sat there quietly for a while. Iruma had settled to watching the clouds shape and move along with Iidabashi. The only sounds that could be heard were the winds blowing, and the occasional rustle of leaves due to the season of autumn. The bell rang not soon after, making the two get up. "Welp, let's get goin." Iruma broke the silence, her calm voice a stark contrast from her usual boisterous tone. She walked to the roof entrance doors and pulled them open, holding it open for Iidabashi before walking in herself. "Ladies first." She said and snickered. Iidabashi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he heard that. "Hilarious." He commented, a sarcastic lilt in his voice. Iruma whistled. "Ooh, I didn't know you could be sassy Kiibs." Iidabashi looked over his shoulder as they walked down the hall. "Umm, not really." He told the inventor. They entered their classroom and took their seats, just as everyone else had begun doing as well. Ms. Yukizome walked in not long after.  "Alright everyone, let's end the day with some math..." 

As Iidabashi walked down the almost empty sidewalk, he checked his phone. 6:32. Normally, he wouldn't have walked home from school so late, but Iruma had roped him into visiting the small arcade near the school grounds. It was fun, but the two got kicked out after Iruma started toying with the claw machine. Iidabashi thought back to the events of that afternoon and huffed out a small laugh. He stepped onto his train's platform and sat down on the small bench. Thumbing through his new book from the school library, he casually lounged there. It was an uneventful day. The train platform was near to empty and those people waiting seemed to be in no rush to get home. The crisp, warm air had began to turn a nice chill. Iidabashi gripped his jacket tightly, shielding himself from the cold. A loud screech resounded throughout the platform, signaling a train arrival. Iidabashi stood up from the bench, ready to leave, but stopped at the sound of footsteps. He turned around and saw a purple haired boy staring right back at him, studying him. They looked a each other for a moment, but it seemed like an eternity. Iidabashi hesitantly looked away, suddenly a bit embarrassed. He saw the boy smirk. Turning around abruptly, Iidabashi walked briskly into the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like I've let myself and all y'all down. Oh, and I'm gonna be busy Friday and throughout the weekend one because I'm face painting at some carnival (woo social interaction yay) and two because I have a history website I need to complete by November. I don't have an exact posting schedule but I still feel guilty when it comes to these kinds of things.


	7. Lower your guns and pick up a pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma attempts to find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM FUCKING WHEEZING THE HALLOWEEN BANNER FOR FE HEROES IS BEAUTIFUL. Well, Nowi's art could have been better. Not that I don't like it. It's more the color choice than the actual design that I dislike.  
> Goin for that Nekomata Sakura!  
> A day later, I summoned and got five normal Sakuras. I have never felt more despair.

Ouma lived alone. In a small apartment building on the corner of a street near his school. It wasn't much, but it was home. Living alone at the age of fifteen, Ouma learned to thrive on his own. He knew how to do most household chores that almost all high schoolers didn't. As a kid, Ouma had always dreamt of living on his own, making all of his own choices, but being independent is much harder than it looks. Cooking, cleaning, paying rent, 'going' to school, fighting. It was all draining. Ouma fished his keys from his back pocket as he made his way up to the apartment entrance. Twisting the key into the lock, he pushed open the door. A sour, putrid smell greeted him. The purple haired boy scrunched up his nose in disgust, almost gagging. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he switched on the lights. His small apartment was as empty as always, never in need of a cleaning session. The smell got stronger as Ouma made his way to the kitchen. He pinched his nose tightly and felt his eyes begin to sting. He traced the smell to his cupboard and stared at it. "I swear to god if it's..." Ouma trailed off and shook his head. He reached for the cupboard handle and pulled it open, immediately gagging. "I fucking knew it!" Inside the pantry, next to all his cans of food that should last him about a month more or so, laid a small rodent. It's corpse sagged against a can of fried beans, staining it with oddly colored foam from it's mouth. "Ew..." Ouma turned away from the rodent and grabbed a plastic bag conveniently sitting atop of his counter. Careful not to touch it directly, he used an extra pencil he had found earlier to push the corpse into the bag. He held his nose and dropped the tightly shut plastic bag into his trash can, reminding himself to take out the garbage later.  _I already needed to take out the garbage anyways._ Ouma thought. He walked into the small bathroom not far at all from the kitchen and picked up a can of air freshener. "Not in my Christian household." He muttered to himself and marched back into the kitchen. The room began to smell of flowers as he sprayed all around the small area. "Mm, the pro and con of having a tiny apartment: one smell conquers all." He declared to himself. Ouma stepped out of the kitchen and plopped down on his couch.

"Alright let's review," He said to himself, trying to organize his thoughts. "You have a bullet wound in your body and all your friends are in jail." As an after thought, he added. "And you're broke." Ouma stayed silent. His apartment still had a smell of death lingering behind. The small lightbulb on his ceiling flickered, ready to go out. He sighed. "Well, my life's going great." Getting up from his place on the couch, Ouma began to pace. "Hm...What to do, what to do..." He tapped his chin lightly as he made a right turn by his television for the fifth time already. His thoughtful gaze landed on his desk near the couch. On top of it, were multiple knick knacks that Ouma had used to forge items. They ranged from lock picks, to IDs. You know, the usual for any gang leader. "...Oh, wait." The purple haired boy rushed up to his desk and picked up one of the incomplete IDs. "I guess I can start there..." Apparently, a certain someone named Yahiko Okinawa would soon be traveling into town. Pulling out the chair, Ouma plopped down in front of his desk and began to finish his latest work.

 

"Listen kid," A busty woman glared at Ouma from across the coffe table. "I know you're underage, but I'm letting it slide. So don't make this hard for me." The purple haired boy nodded, aware of his situation. "I know." The woman leaned forward and pulled a silver gleaming card from her breast pocket, handing it to the boy in front of her. "Alright, here's your first job." She began as Ouma studied what seemed to be a credit card of some sorts. "Get thirteen bottles of 'ZenRx' from the drugstore near Jeff Street. It's on the corner of the block, can't miss it." She looked at Ouma, as if daring him to say something. When he didn't, she continued. "Also, get three packs of cigarettes from the same place." She crossed her right leg over her left, jerking her chin upward. "Got all that?" Ouma stared at the credit card in his hands. This was the only way. He had to get money somehow. It's not like he was new to this anyways, he'd done this many times. Underground buisness was practically his specialty. And, this was the only way to help his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by a slam. "Hey. Answer me." The woman had slammed her palm roughly against the coffee table, looking at Ouma impatiently. Ouma stayed still for a heartbeat. He smirked slowly and lifted his head. "Of course, I'll have everything by Thursday." The woman actually looked startled for a moment. She nodded, collecting herself, and gestured toward the door. "Okay, bye." Ouma rose up from the small couch and made his way to the exit. Twisting the knob, he looked over his shoulder. The woman pulled out her phone an began scrolling, ignoring him. Ouma sighed and walked out.

 

It was midday when the small rendezvous had finished up. Different characters walked past Ouma, completely ignoring him as they made their way to their own destinations. The clouds began to part, sunlight pouring into the bustling streets. School had just ended for the day. High schoolers laughed and chatted within their small groups. It was all so loud. The air was a sticky warm, the amount of people certainly not helping. As Ouma thought that, a random man shoved past him, pushing him backward a step. Ouma clicked his tongue and began moving his legs, no particular destination in his mind. He let himself be dragged along with the crowd. 

It was a good time for a snack anyways, Ouma thought as he looked up at the ice cream shop sign with eager eyes. Pushing open the door, Ouma walked in and heard the jingle of a bell, signifying his entrance. "Good afternoon, sir! What would you like to have for today?" The counter lady's tone was polite and proper, but her smile was so obviously strained. Ouma considered making her day worse, but decided against it, too drained to do anything. He stared at the selection of ice cream for a moment. He pulled out his wallet and handed two dollar bills to the woman, stifling a yawn. "Cookies and cream." Ouma said curtly, wanting to escape the strangely tense atmosphere of the shop. The woman smiled at him again and handed him a scoop of ice cream after a few seconds. "Here you go, sir. Have a great day!" Ouma nodded and strolled out of the parlor, feeling the woman's eyes linger on him for just a bit too long. "Well that wasn't wierd at all..." He muttered to himself as he devoured the scoop of ice cream in an instant. Crunching on the cone, Ouma noticed that the streets had emptied. Few strangers lingered by the street corners, minding their own buisness. The sun had begun to set, making way for the crescent moon. "I guess now's a good time to head home." Ouma sighed as he said that, not looking forward to the rat corpse's disposal. He decided to go by train that evening.

It was around six thirty when Ouma arrived at the platform. He walked past a straggling old man, ignoring his call for spare change. The chill that had settled upon the place was quite comforting. Ouma yawned for the fifth time today and made his way to his usual spot on the bench near the platform. "I've had enough of this fucking day..." Ouma said to himself under his breath. He stopped walking abruptly, noticing a peculiar sight. A boy with poofy, white hair sat on the bench Ouma had claimed as rightfully his. The boy wore all black clothing, with the occasional streak of mint green seen in his wardrobe. Ouma watched with slight interest as the boy skimmed quickly through a small book on his lap, seemingly lost in thought. Just then, the screech of a train reverberated throughout the platform. Ouma saw the boy pack up his items and get up from his spot on the bench, ready to take off. Ouma took two deliberately loud steps, wanting to catch the boy's attention before he left. It had worked. The white haired boy turned to him, looking him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and Ouma took this as an opportunity to quickly study the boy's features. His face was small, his captivating blue eyes standing out the most. The boy's pale, pink lips parted ever so slightly. His small button nose was so perfectly placed. He looked like a porcelain doll. Ouma watched as the boy seemed to grow embarrassed, turning away with flushed cheeks. He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his face. _How cute..._ The boy turned abruptly and walked quickly into the train, cheeks still a bright pink.

Once the boy left, Ouma plopped down on the bench, waiting for his usual train. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen that guy around before..." Ouma stared at the spot  where the boy had stood moments ago. "But why does he seem so familiar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in, Ouma Kokichi is actually Akira Kurusu. 
> 
> I have this tv in my room that I never turn on because I think it's boring. I randomly turned it on today for no reason and found that I still find it irksome. Too...Well I don't know.


	8. Can't do shots on a weekend so let's go to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iidabashi continues to contemplate his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this story about again? Love? Oh, right.  
> Aah I'm participating in my first winter exchange! I hope I don't disappoint...
> 
> So we reached a thousand hits?? Thanks? I'll do my best to reach a huge word count! That's my goal.

* * *

It was two in the morning, and Iidabashi still could not fall asleep. "Mm...kid, you got it bad..." Tin shook his head slightly as he looked at the boy toss and turn in his bed, making wierd sounds. Iidabashi gurgled unintelligible words and pressed a pillow to his face, desperate to get his thoughts out of his head.  _He was so...handsome..._ Iidabashi felt his face heat up. "Mmmffff..." He let out a long sigh into his pillow and rolled over, facing Tin, who was casually licking his paw. "Why are you doing that? You're metal..." Iidabashi questioned, confused by his own creation. Tin just yawned and continued licking. "Kid, if I want to lick my paw, then I'll lick my paw, okay?" Iidabashi just hummed in acknowledgment, closing his eyes once more. The pair laid there in silence, the room dark. Cool air made it's way in through the slightly opened window near the boy's bed. The night sky was pitch black, stars twinkling brightly. It was all so peaceful, Iidabashi should have been able to fall asleep by then. But he couldn't. Not while those thoughts kept attacking his mind. "Uugh..." Iidabashi groaned for the fifth time that night, slapping a palm over his eyes. "Sleep." He commanded to himself, hoping for a miracle. Tin sighed and put a sympathetic paw on the boy's side, trying to console him. "Look, kid..." The cat began. "You got some issues. You know that, right?" Iidabashi nodded behind his palm. Tin shook his head and continued. "Well, you can't let some dude you saw for literally just a few seconds suddenly take over ya mind. That's just wierd." Iidabashi rolled over onto his stomach, processing his creation's words. "I know...but it's just tha-" Tin dug a claw into Iidabashi's side, making him yelp. "Ow!" He looked at Tin with a look of utter betrayal. "What was that for?!" He half shouted half whispered at his creation. The cat just shrugged. He gave one lick to his paw before looking at Iidabashi with his glowing emerald eyes. "Kiibo." Iidabashi's eyes widened. Tin rarely used his nickname, only referring to him as 'kid' or 'stupid'. That last one sounded pretty harsh, but Iidabashi knew the cat meant well. "I'm gonna say this one more time, and that's it. Love isn't something that's supposed to be taken lightly. Alright? Love at first sight isn't a thing, you know." Tin held Iidabashi's gaze for a few moments before looking off to the side, seemingly indifferent. "That's all I have to say." And with that, he jumped off of his creator's bed and walked out the room, taking advantage of the small crack in the door. Iidabashi let his gaze linger at the now empty spot.  _Did...we just have a fight?_ He put his hand to his temple and massaged himself gently. "...that's never happened before..." The boy said out loud. Despite not doing much of the talking, Iidabashi suddenly felt exhausted. He laid down on his back and let his eyes slowly close, sleep taking over.

Steaks of sunlight poured into Iidabashi's room. The boy laid there in a dazed state. He closed his eyes once more and breathed in slowly, hoping for a few more minutes of rest. His wishes were not granted as his phone's alarm went off not too soon after. Groaning quietly, Iidabashi swung his legs over to the edge of his mattress. He groggily rubbed his left eye as he reached for his phone, which laid conveniently right next to his pillow. It was around seven thirty in the morning. The perfect time to wake up and start wasting your weekend online. Iidabashi stood up from his bed and walked over to his desk, not bothering to change into more casual, daytime clothes. He pulled out the gray task chair and plopped himself down in front of his laptop. Just as Iidabashi was about to type in his passcode, his phone dinged, making him jump. He also couldn't help the yelp that escaped him that moment too. Hey, it was loud. "H-huh?" The boy hesitantly reached over for his device, not having a clue as to who was texting him. Iidabashi turned over the phone, reading his new message.

_Iruma Miu: Yo you fuckin loser!! You busy today?_

The message was vulgar, but it somehow still tugged at Iidabashi's heart strings. His very first message from an actual friend, and not from his grandfather for once! Iidabashi sprung up and began pacing the room, staring at his phone. "Busy? Am I busy? Um..." He looked back at his laptop and furrowed his brow. "Hm." He turned his gaze back to his phone and began typing. "Well, I never do anything..." He laughed nervously at his own remark.

_Kiibo: No not today. Why?_

The response was almost immediate.

 _Iruma Miu: I'm goin to the park today with blondie and shittyhara, wanna come with? Being a third wheel fuckin sucks._  

"Blondie and Shittyhara"? Did she mean Kaede and Saihara? Probably. Kiibo chewed his lip as he mulled over the two options splayed before him.  _A nice sunny gathering with some of your fellow human beings, or..._

Iidabashi looked back at his laptop, heavily debating in his mind. "Hmm..." He sighed after a few seconds of tense silence. "I...guess I can spare a day for a friend...Who needs the internet anyway?" He ignored the small voice in the back of his head saying:  _You. You need the internet Kiibo._ He shook his head and prepared to get dressed, but not before responding to Iruma's text, of course.

_Kiibo: Okay. What time exactly?_

_Iruma Miu: Like right now._

 If Iidabashi wasn't rushing before, he certainly was now. He rushed to slip on his jacket as he walked hurriedly out his bedroom door, now fully dressed. "I'm going out!" The boy called out to his grandfather, who he knew was in the kitchen, making breakfast. After a heartbeat, his caretaker replied. "With who? And where?" Iidabashi was almost at the door. "With Iruma! At the park!" His hand was already touching the door knob when he heard someone clear jus throat right next to him. Iidabashi jumped slightly at the sound and looked down at the source. Tin sat there, looking up at his creator with a strange face. The two at each other, both waiting for the other to say something, anything. After a while of pained silence, Iidabashi gave in. "I...I need to go." He walked out of the house as soon as he said that, not waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you always writing fanfiction don't you have a life?"  
> "How did you know I write fanfiction??"  
> "..."  
> "Because I read it that's some good shit right there, please write more."  
> "Yeah sure my dude."  
> Wierd conversation I had with a friend.
> 
> I am not a fan of this chapter, but I'm too lazy to rewrite the whole thing.


	9. A waste of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma spends his Saturday alone and thoughtful, like usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had to write some essays. I'll do my best to keep the releases consistent.

Ouma decided that he hated Saturdays. He banged his head against the edge of his couch repeatedly, waiting for something to happen, anything.  _I hope I get a fucking concussion at the rate I'm going..._

To say Ouma was bored was a total understatement. He felt like his energy was being seeped out of him every second he spent on that dreaded, yet so terribly comfortable, couch. He needed to get out. The boy needed an adventure. Ouma looked up at his small wall clock near his apartment entrance. Two thirty seven pm Well, he certainly wasn't getting his much needed aventure any time soon. His small living space still had the sour smell of dead rat lingering around his kitchen. And all the people in the world be damned if he didn't hate it. "Oh god...I can fucking taste it..." He threw himself over to one side of the couch dramatically and covered his mouth and nose, gagging. Ouma slowly slid himself off the couch and onto the ground, not caring about his wound anymore. "To hell with self care." He muttered grouchily to himself. Fuck the pain. Fuck guns. Fuck life.

Ouma put all of his energy into rolling onto his side. He layed there on the ground, regretting a lot of his life choices. "I...hate Mark Zuckerberg..." He always did say the wierdest of things whenever he felt this dreaded sense of boredom. Ouma flipped onto his stomach and sighed. He really did not want to stand up. The small crack in the door leading to his tiny bedroom was begging to be opened, though. Reluctantly, the tired boy layed his palms flat against the carpeted ground and lifted himself up, groaning as he did so. "Ugh..." Ouma dragged his feet carelessly as he made his way to his room. He pushed the door open, carefully minding the bedside as he did so. His bed took up most of the small room, sadly, so the boy never spent much time inside there. He flopped down onto the bed face first and let out a long sigh. "What to do, what to dooo..." Ouma's muffled voice trailed off as he considered his limited options. He could A. Wallow in sadness and self-pity for the rest of the day. B. Go out again for no inexplicable reason besides boredom. C. Hope he gets abducted by aliens by splaying himself out on the street in front of his high school. Or, D. Commit a felony. They all sounded so equally tempting. It would be funny to see his schoolmate's faces when they saw his dying body, especially that annoyingly loud one. Who was it again? Momota? God, it's been so long since Ouma's went to school, he didn't even remember people's names.

Wait a second.

"School...?" Ouma lifted his head slightly and pulled out his phone from his back pocket. He had not gone to school at all for the past two weeks. It wasn't his fault, though. No, he had actual responsibilities, unlike those gullible teens. You know, like turf wars. That was a perfectly valid excuse, in Ouma's opinion. He should probably just drop out completely if he was going to be skipping out on school that much. It's not like he needed it anyways, he could thrive on his own. Ouma placed his thumb on his phone's home button, unlocking it. It was quite an expensive phone. Most of his tight budget went into things like this. Most would say it was immature, but Ouma found spending most of your own money on things you use constantly logical.

He tapped one of the small icons on his phone. Pictures of his classmates popped up slowly, the poor connection of the apartment affecting the speed. Ouma flipped himself onto his back and held his phone high up in the air, eyes still glued to the small screen. The first picture was of a small red haired girl and a taller dark brown haired girl flashing peace signs to the camera. The smaller of the two had a more lazy smile, while the other grinned excitedly, stars practically twinkling in her eyes. One could see the obvious look of equal adoration the two had on their faces, though. If Ouma were not so bitter today, he would have almost called it cute. Instead, he pretended to gag. "Gay..." He muttered under his breath. He continued to scroll down. The next picture showed a very large and muscular man swinging a green net high up into the air. His white dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows. He was surrounded by blue, beautiful butterflies and cocoa brown dragonflies. The angle of the photo proved that someone else was there with him. The man's face was a bit scary, yet still somewhat gleeful looking. Ouma scoffed at the almost magical looking photo and scrolled down further into the depths of his classmate's most recent photos. They were all certainly an odd bunch, that's for sure. The amount of wierd photos they took would be worrying to literally anyone else who saw them. One of the strange photos, for example, showed a tall man and a white haired girl both kneeling in front of a pentagram within a dimly lit room. It was oddly rather comedic. The girl was smiling happily, clasping her hands together in a praying manner while the taller man gave her an annoyed glance out of the corner of his eye. Ouma's lips quirked up slightly and he continued to go down the rabbit hole of photos. 

He spent the rest of his day looking at photos of his classmates. The fact that the time looking at all of them lasted that long was quite amazing. Either his peers had no lives, or their lives were so eventful that they just had to put their activities on the internet. Both ideas seemed unappealing in Ouma's eyes, he couldn't figure out why, though. He looked up at the corner of his screen and sighed. It was now three in the morning. "I should really start up a proper sleep schedule..." He rolled his eyes after he said that. "Nah." Ouma stood up from his bed and lifted up the small window glass near his bedroom door. Doing that let more fresh air come in during the night. He plugged his phone into the charger right next to his mattress and lied back down on the bed, not bothering to cover himself with his blanket. Ouma closed his eyes and listened carefully to the sounds of the outside world. Cars honking, wind whistling. He felt himself slowly drift away from reality. Soon, nothing mattered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fillers? In my slow burn? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> HALLELUJAH I FINISHED EXAM WEEK YYYEEEESSSS  
> My stupid self decided to take part in two winter exchanges and really wants to start up another fic soon. (I have a really good idea in my opinion)


	10. A day at the park (not copyright I swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what a nice, totally not anxiety inducing, day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brandon Rogers anyone? 
> 
> So um I haven’t given up on this story I’ve just been super busy so you guys can have this incomplete chapter yaaaay.
> 
> Okay this is the real chapter ten I'm so sorry for that other monstrosity.
> 
> Should I give some other characters the spotlight occasionally? I'm thinking of having a side story for a certain character. I dunno man I need advice.

So, it turned out Iidabashi didn't know how to get to the park. In hindsight, he probably should have thought the whole thing through. An ex-NEET going out for the first time? Not exactly a good situation when you have no idea what you are doing. Iidabashi regretted not asking the professor where the park even was. Yup, he definitely should have. He had no idea where he was going.

The sidewalk was not that crowded from a normal person's point of view, but the ex-NEET felt like he was going to have a mental breakdown then and there. Iidabashi pressed his back against the brick wall of a random building as he noticed a group of teens walk past him. They didn't spare a glance toward his direction, but he still felt immense relief once they were out of his sight. Iidabashi hesitantly shuffled over to the old looking bench near Iidabashi whipped out his phone from his back pocket and tapped on a certain someone's number in his contact list. He put the device to his ear and sat down, chewing on his lip. After two rings, they picked up. 

"Kiibo, where the fuck are you?!" Iruma's loud voice screeched in his ear, making Iidabashi jump. He put a hand to his phone, trying to ignore Iruma's loud curses, and looked around. Nobody seemed to care. Well, then again, why would they? Hesitantly, he put his phone back up to his ear, trying to adjust to Iruma's volume. "-literally like twenty minutes late! You're fucking lucky Loserhara and Blondie are too wimpy to actually get mad at your ass!" Iidabashi crumpled in his seat. He really did not want to disappoint his new and only friends. So much for a successful first time out... Taking a deep breath, he decided it would be better to just tell the plain truth. "U-Um, I'm sorry...I think I'm lost, Iruma." The girl on the other side of the line took a sharp intake of breath. Iidabashi could practically feel her vexation radiating off of her in waves. Well, wherever she was. "How. How do you even get lost?" She went silent for a split second, not giving her friend a chance to respond. "Don't you have like a gps, or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiigh I’m so sorry I’m just giving you guys this shitty incomplete chapter. Here you know what come scream at me in anger on tumblr: Kiibo-by-the-fireplace. Maybe it’ll give me some motivation I dunno.


End file.
